Polar Opposites (A!)
"Polar Opposites" is the sixteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the eighty-ninth episode overall. Plot After getting off the ship, Domino jumped on some buildings, till she got to a Magneto advertisement, which read “GENOSHA”. Looking around, she got to her knees and pulled her gun out of her belt. Turning her intercommunicator on, she put it close to her lips. -I’m in. - She whispered softly. -Lorna… - Magneto followed the green-haired mutant around the castle. -I don’t like this anymore, father. - She shook her head. -You say I’m your favorite daughter, yet I’m the only member of the Brotherhood who stays in Genosha… The rest are in the States… - -Because I care about you. You get to be in this castle, with me. In my own country. - Erik looked down at his daughter. -Yet I can never use my powers! - She protested. -You can, that’s what the training room is for. - -You know what I mean, father! Why were Wanda and Pietro fighting along the Brotherhood and I was always kept in this castle, living with the Acolytes! - -The Acolytes are personally trained by me! You should be proud! - -I am not! They aren’t the ones who appear in the news! Most people don’t know you have another daughter! - -That is their problem, Lorna. - -No! It is mine! I wanna be useful! - -You are useful. Even if you don’t think so. - Magneto shook his head. -Now, if you excuse me, I must keep on training the Acolytes. - Magneto walked inside a room, where Amelia Voght, Exodus, Fabian Cortez, Javitz and Scanner were waiting for him, ready to train. -Lorna… - Erik looked out of the room at his daughter. -Last time I checked, you were an Acolyte too. - -I don’t feel like training, father. - Polaris shook her head and walked away from the room. -When does she? - Amelia Voght whispered in Scanner’s ear and the other giggled quietly. -Silence. - Magneto said bitterly, looking at the girls. -Are you all ready to train? - -Yes, Master. - The Acolytes said in unison and the team started their practice. Polaris, making sure no one saw her, escaped the castle wearing a cloak. While in the city, she was in contact with the whole population, which, from the castle, she couldn’t really see. What she couldn’t see was that Domino was observing her from afar. -Polaris is out of the castle. - She whispered to whoever was on the other side of the intercommunicator. While walking around the city, she came face to face with a red eyed mutant. -Where are you going, mon chéri? - He asked, looking at the cloaked mutant. -Uh… N-Nowhere, sir. - -Sir? I am not much older than you. - -Uhm… Yeah… Sorry… Have a nice day… - She said, turning around. -Where are you going? - -H-Home… - She murmured. -Well, maybe you’d like to spend some time with me. - The mutant smiled, walking in front of her. -I’m Remy LeBeau. - -Nice to meet you… - Lorna smiled, looking up at the mutant. -I am Lorna Dane. - -Lorna… What an exquisite name. - -Th-Thank you… - Polaris blushed, looking down. -No need to blush. I am on your team. I am your friend. - -Friend? - Lorna looked up at him, her hood falling on her shoulders. Immediately, she put her hood back on, and was about to run away when she remembered Gambit was still standing behind her. -I really need to go now, but… If there was some way… We could see each other again… - -Tell me where you leave, I’ll be there. - Remy smiled widely. -I live in the castle… But my father… - -Don’t worry, mon chéri… I will find a way in. - Gambit smirked. -She encountered another mutant and now she’s leaving, probably back to the castle. - Domino informed through the intercommunicator. Later that day, Polaris was spending some time in her garden when she heard someone climbing the wall. -Eh, eh, eh, mon chéri - -Hello, Remy, keep your voice down. My father and the Acolytes are in the castle. - Polaris said, putting her index finger on her lips. -Who is your father that we must beware so badly? Magneto? - -Exactly. - Lorna whispered. -Uh… - Gambit sighed. -Why don’t you leave your father? - He asked, suddenly pulling Lorna against him from her shoulders. -Leave with me, Lorna. - Polaris gasped, looking at the man wide-eyed. -R-Remy… That’s so… Fast. - -Life is all about moving fast, dear. - -All my life… All my life I’ve lived in the shadows of greater people… My father, my siblings… They all are powerful… Useful. And no one even knows I exist. - -Well, right now, I do know you exist. - Polaris leaned in, ready to kiss the French man. -Lorna… I thought you knew better! - Magneto exclaimed, making the two back away from each other. The young woman looked down at the floor, blushing, before looking at his father, who was standing next to Fabian Cortez. -You… You told him… - Lorna cried out softly. -I respond to Magneto, Polaris. I am sorry. - -Don’t try to put the blame on Cortez, Lorna. The mistake is yours. And now, Remy LeBeau, you’re expelled from Genosha. - -NO FATHER! - -Enough, Lorna. I’ve had enough for one day. - Erik said sternly. -It’s ok, mon chéri. I never stay long enough in a single place. - Gambit kneeled and kissed Polaris’ hand. -See you soon, Lorna… - -Javitz, Exodus, escort our friend to the pier. - Magneto muttered bitterly, and once Lorna was alone in the garden, she opened her fist, revealing a glowing red rose Gambit had left in there. The woman stared at the rose, reconsidering her whole life and what Remy had proposed. Taking a last minute decision, Polaris grabbed her cloak from the hanger and put it on, running away from the castle. -POLARIS! STOP! - Fabian Cortez yelled, trying to reach the woman. Without looking back, Lorna magnetized the metals around her and tossed it behind her back, hoping to have blocked the Acolyte’s path. While she was running, she felt a hand grab her cloak, and when she turned around she saw Scanner’s Electro-transitional Hologram trying to catch her. Not being able to see any way to defeat Scanner’s “living” hologram, she closed her eyes and took a jump, trying to imitate her father’s magnetic flight. Suddenly, she felt herself in the air, riding the Earth's magnetic field. At first, she couldn’t control her power very well, but eventually she got comfortable using them and flew to the pier. She spotted Gambit about to board the ship. She descended to where he was and looked into his eyes. -Remy… - -Lorna, you came back… For me… - He smiled, putting his hand under her chin. -Are you ready to leave with me? - -Yes, yes, Remy. I am ready. - Suddenly, Polaris felt herself pulled away from Gambit, and when she looked back, she found Javitz, Exodus, Cortez and Scanner’s hologram holding her. -Remy… - She whispered, looking at the man. -LORNA! - Gambit tried to jump off the vehicle, but he was held by some boat guards. -I’ll be waiting for you! - He screamed, getting a smile in Polaris’ face. -She went to the docks… - Domino whispered and she was about to leave her position when she was surrounded by multiple figures. -Multiple Man… What are you doing here? - Domino asked, looking up at the eight identical men. -I am here to inform Magneto of the Brotherhood’s progresses… The question is… What are you doing here and who is on the other side of the line? - One of the men asked, and another one grabbed her intercommunicator, smashing it against the floor. Gallery Neena_Thurman_(Earth-1010)_0003.png|Domino on Genosha Lorna_Dane_(Earth-1010)_0002.png|"Because I care about you. You get to be in this castle, with me. In my own country." AcolytesTrainingPO.png|Magneto training his Acolytes Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-1010)_0003.png|"Leave with me, Lorna." Lorna_Dane_(Earth-1010).jpg Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-1010)_0042.png|"It’s ok, mon chéri. I never stay long enough in a single place. See you soon, Lorna…" Lorna_Dane_(Earth-1010)_0012.png Lorna_Dane_(Earth-1010)_0009.png|"Lorna, you came back… For me… Are you ready to leave with me?" AcolytesCatchPolarisPO.png|The Acolytes catch Polaris 4cb384c52f9f3.jpg|"LORNA!" Lorna05h12m21s227.png|"I’ll be waiting for you!" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! Magnetic Sister Arc Category:Neena Thurman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lorna Dane (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Remy LeBeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Madrox (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Acolytes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Amelia Voght (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Bennet du Paris (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fabian Cortez (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Isaac Javitz (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sarah Ryall (Earth-1010)/Appearances